Thick Air
by BlueCapricorn
Summary: Gokudera and Lambo have a stare down in the rooftop, Tsuna looks between them as if he were watching a tennis match, and the tiny Boss finds something about them that makes him flustered. Rated T for now.


I"M ALIVE! And it seems I left a mess of fics still not undone yet here I am doing another one...Still working on them but with new ideas trying to force into the stories it is hard to choose which ones that are a 'go' and 'no go'.

First Crackship fic and I hopefully this will kick me into writing groove and planning.

Hope you enjoy this or at least not hate it...I hope.

-BlueCapricoirn

* * *

 **Thick Air**

 **Chapter 1 Gokudera and Lambo**

Tsuna felt the tension in the air as he kept looking between two people he got to know in the short month after a demon child by the name of ' _Reborn_ ' came to his home to announce he's the heir of Vongola Famiglia. Even with the breeze in the rooftop wasn't enough to diffuse the tension, he wonders if he should start running.

On his side, Gokudera-san for once is not shouting ' _Tenth_ ' with a joy. Instead the bomber is glaring heatedly towards the new secretary of the Namimori Discipline Committee whom is one school year older than them.

Looking at their older senpai, Tsuna has a hard time remembering the name of the other Italian whom is sporting an annoyed look. This is the first time he has closer look at the older student who has wavy short black hair with deep green eyes behind rounded-edge rectangle glasses and has looks that he could be older than his given class grade. He's wearing the same black gakuran style uniform like the other members of the committee use except he has his jacket unbuttoned to show he has a suit vest of color dark blue.

"Uh-um," Tsuna felt a sweat-drop down his neck as those deep green eyes moved from Gokudera and drop his expression to a sincere smile towards him. He couldn't help feel a bit intimidated since the other is way taller than him and Gokudera. (Especially on how quickly his expression changed.)

"I-I forgot your name from the first meeting. S-sorry!" He quickly apologizes at the change of expression of the other, who dropped his smile and blinked, Tsuna thought he offended the other. Though that feeling dropped as the sincere smile came back.

"No worries, Sawada-san. I'm not offended. My name is ' _Lambo Tauro'_. Or how you introduce here ' _Tauro Lambo'_ , though you can call me Lambo-san. Can I you Tsuna-san?" The newcomer, Lambo, tilted his head with a polite smile. Tsuna couldn't help blilnk since he's taken back on how nice the other is.

How come Gokudera is hostile with the other Italian?!

Gokudera-san, silent seething until after the question, did he hissed at the other in Italian. Tsuna caught the words ' _Tenth_ ' and a word akin to ' _stupid_ '. Unlike others who have greet Tsuna, Gokudera moved to stand in front of the brunet, blinking in confusion Tsuna look around Gokudera to see Lambo-san's expression. The taller teen has his lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes glaring narrowed at Gokudera as one of his eyebrow twitch before he closed his eyes with a sigh and the expression is wiped to leave a blank look.

"I'm only here to remind both of you to throw away any evidence that you've been here. Or else Hibari-san will ' _look_ ' for you." Despite the formative tone, Tsuna couldn't help shivered at the mere name of Hibari-san. A scoff came from Gokudera-san but it seems that Lambo-san ignored it at he looked again at Tsuna with the same smile of sincerity.

"It is nice knowing you, Tsuna-san." The taller gave a quick nod of his head as Tsuna gave his farewell as well. Without looking at Gokudera, Lambo-san turned and left the roof quietly. Huh, this person is nice and normal! Tsuna blinked and then turned to see his ' _friend_ ' to then jumped in fright at the amount of dynamites the silver-hair teen is holding as there's an angered expression he only seen in angry cats.

"Um Gokudera-" before he could ask what's wrong, Gokudera round towards him with his face red and deeply scowling.

"Tenth! Don't trust that guy! He's a liar, coward, manipulating bas-"

"And Gokudera's ex." The high pitched voice of Reborn cut Gokudera's rant as the suit wearing baby jumps from his hiding place.

Gokudera sputters as there's still an angry flustered on his face. He bites his lip to keep from say anything. Tsuna gave his signature 'Hie!' A blush blooms on the brunet's face as his mind wraps around the word ' _ **ex**_ '. Tsuna blinked before his mind goes to do more deeper on thought. "Wait, what do you mean by ex? As in ex-friend or...?"

Reborn gave a theatrical sigh. Gokudera shouted to Reborn that he'll explain to the Tenth before he turned to Tsuna.

"That stupid cow is a **_cheater_** , Tenth! I know personally that we can't. That's why we can't trust him."

Tsuna blinked before his mind finally got the clue of which ' _kind of ex'_ they are talking about. He nodded (as a blush appeared on his face) with a small okay. Though he couldn't help that Lambo-san and ' _Cheater_ ' didn't go together for odd reason.

All while Reborn is watching the whole scene with a blank face before he whipped out his gun. "Dame-Tsuna, a boss should know his subordinates better to avoid conflicts."

The signature ' _Hie_ ' rang from the rooftop.

* * *

Lambo walked straight to the office of the Discipline Committee with a scowl at the mess predicament he's in.

' _So Gokudera doesn't know the truth that I didn't cheat on him. Wonder if Shamal told Reborn or else I wouldn't be allowed to be this close to them without causing drama to the Boss-Subordinate dynamic.'_

Lambo sighs as he dropped his expression to message the bridge of his nose.

 _'Damn Bianchi for this. This just shows that her emotions warp her sense of sight to fit her fantasies.'_

The young hitmen removed his eyeglasses as the sting on his eyes continued to be too much as look at the ceiling.

' _Though I doubt Hayato won't believe any words that prove that I didn't betrayed his trust...'_

Wiping his sleeve across his face and settled his glasses back, Lambo continued his way to pick up the papers for Hibari-san.

There's no one in the hallway to notice the light signs of holding in a cry of the young man.

* * *

 **First Crackship, though still stuck if this should have a happy ending or not.  
**

 **First started as a late night wip one-shot and now it's turned into a full blown chapter fic. Hope this one won't be long one and can get the story across with few short chapters instead of a long ones.**


End file.
